Love Keeps Us Whole
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: IkkixSpitfire
1. Chapter 1

**Air Gear Valentines Yaoi Special: IkkixSpitfire **

_Chapter 1_

I was leaning against the stone bleachers, finally finishing the cookie I had stolen from the pantry. I was sure Mikan was going to kill me when I came back, but right now I really didn't care.

I looked at my watch. It was 11:26 pm. Cool, he was going to show up soon.

Yea, I stay up every night so I can watch a guy skate, got a problem with it? I didn't think so.

Kuu rested in my hair, dozing.

There was a sudden flash of orange. I grinned looking up. Yes, he was here!

I usually called the man, 'The man' or 'The guy' It worked good for me. The guy was really young and he had bright neon-ish orange hair. He was white and had brown eyes. He had the thin muscular body like Kazu and I had. But most of all, he had awesome black Air Trecks with red flames on them.

The man was really high up in the air. He was doing a twirl-ish-flip that left flames in the air when he landed on a roof top. The guy grinded on a pipe, causing fire sparks to fly everywhere.

The mans face didn't really show any sign of concentration. He looked free. Free and happy.

The man grabbed onto a flag pole and did an upper soul—supposedly a difficult move. The man was flying through the air—I could have sworn he went past a cloud.

The man bended down, grabbed onto the air, using it as support.

I blinked, waiting for the next move. And then:

He was gone.

I sighed shaking my head. "Damn asshole. He always does that....."

Kuu perked his head up. (I really didn't know if Kuu was a girl or guy, so I always referred to him as a guy)

"Your always watching me. If your so interested, then buy A.T's"

I snapped around at the Australian accented voice.

The man was there, leaning against the wall, staring at me.

"Let me see your skates." It was kind of an order, but the man slipped of his A.T's and passed them to me.

I put them on, noticing that they were a little bit too big for my foot size. But they would do.

Almost immediately after they came on my foot, I was up in the air.

It felt so good. Flying. I was flying again.

It did a few spins and flips, using the air as my ground. It was like wings were on my feet.

I grabbed onto the pole where the man had done the upper soul, and completely copied his technique, but I used a lot more movement.

I landed on the ground and grinded on a rail, spinning—even though there was barely any room to move.

A traced my way back to the man, who was intently staring at me, face astonished.

I grinned, taking off the Air Trecks and handing them back to him.

"Wow mate. That was intense....," he said, taking back the A.T's and putting them back on.

"Not really," I replied, blushing. Usually people didn't compliment me on my skills. "All I did was copy what your doing."

"But still, only B class and up and do upper soul. What level are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at the man. Level? "Uhmmm there are levels?"

Spitfire starred at me. "Was that your first time, mate?"

"In months yea."

"Why don't you skate often?"

I snorted. "I cant go through two days without breaking them. I apply to much power when I skate I guess. I've really only skated three times—including this time. Right now im working at some old hags place trying to pay for some new ones."

The man grinned, pushing his hands into his pockets and looking up at the night sky. "Your saying you can't control your power"

"Nope"

"No one taught you?"

"Nope. My name's Ikki by the way."

"Baby face of the eastside guns. Wow nice to meet you. You can call me spitfire"

The man—spitfire—held out his hand.

I shook it smiling and then suddenly I was forced up against the wall. Kuu took off in fright.

"Hey you asshole! Get the fuck off me!,' I screamed, feeling spitfires hands rub all around my body.

He bit on my ear softly.

I winced, feeling the heat rise to my face.

Spitfire rubbed my chest, massaging deeply around my nipples.

"W-wait....," I chocked out. My voice was leaving to. Great.

A clenched onto the stone wall for support as Spitfire ripped off my shirt and traced my neck with his tongue as he reached deep inside my pants and groped my dick.

I let out a soft noise of something that just felt like it needed to be released.

Spitfire started moving his hand in an up and down motion around my dick.

"Your happy...," Spitfire whispered into my ear, licking it seductively.

And he was right. I felt my member getting larger, and heavier, and harder.

But no. I couldn't let this happen. Even though my body was......I just couldn't......no.........no.........ahhh.....mm....

"STOP!," I yelled, pushing the fiery A.T rider off me.

Spitfire starred at me, eyes filled with confusion.

I starred at the ground, blushing more. "Im....sorry...."

And I pushed past the man in front of me without a second glance and ran off, gasping heavily as I tried not to turn bak and beg him to 'do it' more.

-

_He was born to fly_

_High in the sky_

_With the crow by his side_

_And head held high_


	2. Chapter 2

**Air Gear Valentines Yaoi Special: IkkixSpitfire **

_Chapter 2_

I was worried that the Ikki boy wouldn't show up the next night. I had practically raped him.

But Baby face of the East side guns showed up. For only five minutes. Usually he waited an hour for me to show up, but today he didn't. Turned out he needed to go to the shop to get his new Air Trecks.

Of course, he had to walk, so I beat him there by a good 5 minutes.

I asked the big clerk woman An(Me: I cannot find her real name so were going with An as the really big woman with the shop XD) if I could have newest sets of wheels—which I needed because ever since Ikki used my skates, the functioning had been screwed.

An was already going through the stocks when Ikki showed up.

His facial expression showed surprise—like he would run away or something. The crow in his hair squawked and took off in flight.

I smiled at him. Ikki gulped then stood by me. I could feet the heat and embarrassment radiating of his body.

" 'ey you have the skates?," he asked.

An nodded. "24 box in back, newbie,' she growled.

Ikki nodded, glanced at me, and then went Inside a room filled with boxes.

An slammed a pair of clean, clear, and overall very magnificent wheels in front of me, shaking her head. "What you do to newbie, spitfire? Oddly quiet for own good."

I smirked, taking out a check and started writing all the Zero's. I stopped. "Hey, can you get me another pair of the wheels and the newest skates you have?" I held her out a disk. It was all about Ikki. His move. His style. Everything.

An raised an eyebrow, but nodded, grabbing the disk and the latest addition of Aerserf skates and walking over to the computer. She plugged wires into the Air Trecks and started downloading all the info off the disk into the shoes. It was called synchronizing with rider

Three minutes later I was holding a large bag with two a set of Exerx 13C04MX wheels and the latest A.T's 'out there'. They were from the company Aerserf. When Ikki first see's the winged road while using these, the shoes will sync with him and will make it a lot easier to skate. And it will always inform him all about people he encounters, and all about Genesis and Air Trecks.

There was a sudden rush of wind and many items fell of there shelf. My eyes widened.

I heard the scratching of metal and then: "Whoops! S'rry! I'll pay back the stuff I broke later!"

Ikki.......

How could a could a so called rookie have so much speed and power? Is he the one?

I waved off the pissed storm manager then strolled out on my new set of wheels(which I had put in while everyone was doing stuff)

Something pushed me to the ground, which caused me to 'oof'

Ikki was on top of me, staring at me with intense eyes. "Why'd you do that yesterday?," he asked.

I grabbed Ikki's arms, and in a quick movement, I was on top.

"I don't know." That was true. I didn't know why I did that to Ikki the other day. I just wanted to do it. I want to do it now too.....

I forced my lips on Ikki.

Ikki's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then went low, and he kissed me back.

So you liked it?

Then Ikki paused. "Wait...spitfire....We can't do this..ahhh!"

I nudged Ikki's groin with my Knee. "Just because were guys doesn't mean were wrong. There are a lot of gay Storm Riders. I love you Ikki, do you like me back?"

Ikki looked away, blushing. "I like you....maybe."

I kissed ikki again—this time softly and delicately.

"You mean definitely."

_Fire on your finger,_

_Fire in your eye,_

_Fire in your spirit,_

_Fire that won't die_

(sorry to say, but I couldn't think of a good fire poem, so I got this one off line. But The Air one in the first chapter was one that I made up ^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Air Gear Valentines Yaoi Special: IkkixSpitfire **

_Chapter 3_

I leaned against the stone bleachers, clenching onto spitfires back as he sucked on my member.

This had happened everyday since `that day' when we first talked.

It was like a schedule.

I came. I watched him skate. And then five minutes later we were in sexual intercourse.

I thought I had liked girls. Guess not.

The orange-haired A.T rider suddenly got faster and my stomach sucked inward. I could feel my body building up.

"Im...spitifi.....going to-"

Spit fire didn't take his mouth off-quite the contrary. He spread my knees farther apart to have more room and just got harder and faster.

I exploded into his mouth, letting out a loud, passionate moan.

Spitfire caught onto my mouth, caressing it with his tongue.

I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck softly.

That's when I heard the gasps.

Both me and spitfire heads snapped back.

Glossy pink haired whore Simca and Violet pony tailed school girl Ringo were right behind us, hovering on their Air Trecks and eyes filled with horror.

"Ikki....," they said together.

Kuu flew down and landed on my head.

Oh my god. Oh my God. Oh me God. Oh me God. OH MY FUCKING GOD! , my mind screamed. This cannot be happening.....

"Spitfire...little crow......"

I pushed spitfire away from me, who seemed to be staring into Simca's eyes, concentrating.

"This isn't what it looks like you guys......."

"Actually it's exactly what it looks like," Spitfire interjected.

I glared at him. I noticed the wind starting to form around me in anger.

Simca and Ringo suddenly bust up in hysteria. "I-Ikki-Kun is GAY!," they said together.

I starred at them, the tornado slowly disappearing.

The two girls grabbed onto each other as they fell on their Knees, tears sliding down their eyes

"H-h-he's g-gay!,' they taunted.

"H-hey! Hold on dammit! What the hell are you guys doing??!??!?! Why are you-"

Spitfire wrapped his arms around me, nipping on my ear to shut me up. "Shhh.."

I was suddenly flying through the air, trails of fire appearing below me as we went higher into the sky.

"Wait bastard! Spitfire!"

I clenched onto spitfire hand as a support, and then flipped upward, causing the fire to swirl around the newly forming wind.

Wings were forming on my feet, propelling me upward.

I stopped when I-we- had finished our creation, pulling spitfire-who had noticed what I was doing almost immediately after I started-into a tight kiss.

The blue circles we(well, I didn't know if spitfire saw them) were following slowly faded away.

Behind us-well, we were actually in the middle of it-was a sing fire flame with wings on it.

Me and spitfire slowly came apart-arms still wrapped around each others waist and neck.

We put our foreheads together, grinning.

"This is a complete mess," spitfire laughed.

I sweat dropped. "You asshole =.="

Spitfire smirked. "But it's very cute."

I hit spitfire on the head really hard, annoyed.

"Ow! Dammit!," Spitfire yelled. I small lump formed on his head.

With the Australian accent spitfire had, it just made him seem hotter when he cursed. I kissed him lightly.

I didn't know if Ringo and Simca were still watching us. Right now, I really didn't care.

All I wanted to do right now was be with Spitfire.

"So what happens next," I asked, leaning against spitfire, looking at the oddly large full moon in front of us.

"We all go to the fiery pits of hell and die," replied spitfire, which received him another lump on the head.

Spitfire chuckled. "Well, Ringo and Simca won't keep this bloody secret to their damn selves, so soon, we will all be exposed. The media will be on us like wildfire. I guess we'll have to bear with it. Oh-I almost forgot."

Spitfire held out a large box wrapped in read paper with pink hearts on it. "Happy Valentines day Ikki."

I starred at Spitfire, grabbing the box. Suddenly, I lost my balance on the air and I was sent flying towards the earth.

I yelped, but managed to Ride the wall and land softly on the stone bleachers without losing the box.

Spitfire was right beside me immediately. "How'd you do that?," he asked.

"Ask someone who watches me. I don't know. I just do it."

I smiled, then ripped apart the paper on the box and opened it.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped at what I saw was in the box. Wrapped in pink tissue paper was a pair of glossy black and yellow Air Trecks, with the name Aerserf in white on the heal. There was a rectangle on the back of each heal that was moving with all quick images. There was also a pair of clear wheels with the name Exerx in orange etched into them.

I'd only seen these when I worked with the big an woman. Well not the rectangle part. Was that a new edition?

They looked so expensive......I always wanted to ride them. But right now....it was just odd from your boyfriend.

I looked up at Spitfire, who was grinning at me. "Why?," I asked.

"Well, valentines day is a day for looooooove and presents, mate. And you really need skates that can take your force and power."

Spitfire kissed me on the cheek lightly. "Love you. Bye"

And in a spark on orange, the Fire storm rider was gone.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Damn you Spitfire =.="


	4. Chapter 4

**Air Gear Valentines Yaoi Special: IkkixSpitfire **

_Chapter 4:END_

"You little bastard! How the fuck did you get these fucking shoes?!?!?!?,' Mikan screamed in my ear, punching me in the floor and snatching the Air Trecks out my hands.

"You fucking bitch!," I yelled, trying to snatch them back.

Daggers formed in Mikan's eyes and suddenly I was pushed onto the ground and getting the crap beaten out of me. "What did you say bastard?!?!?!," Mikan screeched.

"Nutin...Nutin.."

Mikan got off me and I pinched my nose, trying to stop the excessive bleeding.

"There only A.T's I got from someone for Valentines day....jeez, their not a big deal...."

Mikan snorted. "These aren't just Air Trecks, Ikki." Stars formed in her eyes. "There the latest A.T's out there. These skates have the newest design and the highest efficiency rate. They can hold and surprise any power you put on it and there 6,000,000,000 dollars! And how did you get your synced? That costs 1 thousand dollars more! And the wheels? Well, you can never break them and they move so fast its like crazy! Who the hell gave these to you?!?!?!? If it was a girl then you better give them back you perv!"

Mikan was up in my face now.

I snatched the A.T's out of her hands. "It was just a someone, ok? Its no big deal."

Ume appeared, the evil-goth-killing-doll-thing in her hand. 'Tell us Ikki," She said emotionlessly.

I sighed, slipping on my new A.T's. I walk would be good right now. Man these are comfortable...."A guy named Spitfire did. Ok?"

"S-spit f-f-ire?," Mikan stuttered, eyes wide.

I nodded and without another word I zoomed out the home.

I was passing the stone bleachers when I felt the heated arms wrap around me.

"Hey,' I greeted, not bothering to stop.

"Hey," Spitfire replied.

"Now your following me?"

"You interesting. And I've been following you ever since we first talked."

I snorted. "Your stupid. I hope you weren't hoping for me to say 'I cant accept these', cause im gunna keep them." I looked at the Air Trecks on my feet. Could they get any more lighter????

Spitfire nipped at my neck. "Damn," He said sarcastically. "You caught me!"

My eyebrows twitched. "You asshole."

"Aww you don't have to get pissy with me"

I heard a clink of metal. I froze, as did spitfire.

"Who's there?!,' I yelled.

A thousand figures appeared on the rooftops and in the shadowed places of the ground. We were surrounded my people I didn't even know!

"What the hell....," Spitfire muttered.

I could feel the anger boiling in my body. I guess the same thing went for spitfire, because we both burst up in power.

Me, swirling wind. Spitfire in a circle of rigid, explosive fire.

We heard the giggles and gasps of everyone around us.

"Ugh.........DAMN YOU SIMCA AND RINGO!!!!!!"

**-END-**

-Well, I had made this last Valentines day—i was practically going crazy about it. I set myself out to make two valentine air gear specials—one for kazu x ikki other for ikki x spitfire—and i only had two days to do it. But i managed to, and now I'm posting them on fanfiction(i had posted them on Quizilla) I really hoped you enjoyed them, and i think i spell checked back then.


End file.
